


Caught Out

by Miss_Conduct



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Conduct/pseuds/Miss_Conduct
Summary: This manip set kinda tells a story in itself of a bdsm relationship behind closed doors & being caught in the act. My co creator who has written a fic to go with the art work is Applesaday and this creation was for SQSN 2018





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/gifts).



"Caught Out" Protostar Manip for SQSN Written in the Stars by Angel_Ortiz (Ao3) _MissConduct (Twitter). Author match up with Applesaday.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789762) by [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday)




End file.
